


Broken Down Ballerina

by Geoff_Ramseys_Moustache



Series: 10 Days of Ficmas [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Ballerina Stiles, Ballet, Getting Together, M/M, Peter likes the ballet, Stiles Stilinski is Eighteen Years Old, Stiles is a cutie and you cant change my mind, Swan Lake - Freeform, The jeep breaks down and Peter saves the day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 18:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geoff_Ramseys_Moustache/pseuds/Geoff_Ramseys_Moustache
Summary: When Peter falls in love with a ballerina, at first sight, it crushes him that he won't be able to talk to him. but fate always finds a way.





	Broken Down Ballerina

**Author's Note:**

> 7/10!!! more than halfway there woooooohooo I'm living on a prayer.

Peter loves the ballet and has ever since he was a child. It was always something he could lose himself to as it was something magical and beautiful but at the same time hard to master and even harder to make look flawless. During the Christmas season ballets seemed to pop up everywhere and Peter took full advantage of this often opting out of pack nights with his sister and her family to go and see them. Tonight the ballet of choice was Swan Lake. Sure it wasn’t all that Christmas related but it was a stunning ballet nevertheless and Peter wasn’t going to pass up the chance. 

It took some time to drive into the city, although, it wasn’t all that busy considering the number of people who would normally be out and about this close to Christmas. The Swan Lake he was going to see wasn’t the traditional one, it was somewhat of a remix as both the swan princess and the prince would both be played by male ballerinas. Not much else would change about the story, however, and Peter was very excited to see a male play Odette considering male ballerinas tend to be more masculine in their dance style. 

Once in his seat in the theatre, the lights began to dim and the ballet began. Peter was immediately enthralled by the male Odette. He was stunning. He had long legs and danced with magnificent elegance. He looked otherworldly, each movement was planned and executed with outstanding control, and yet he moved like fluid across a page and Peter couldn’t look away. It was like watching a storm. Striking and unimaginably powerful. He truly was perfect. And Peter was in love. 

More than an hour later the Ballet came to an end and Peter was dazed. There was applause and the ballerinas bowed and they left the stage and yet Peter stared on. The theatre was clearing out and yet Peter was still there, breath bated and feeling boneless. Eventually, Peter forced his legs under himself and he exited the venue. The amber eyes and freckled face of the swan prince bounced around his thoughts as he made his way home. Peter desperately wished he could have met him, even briefly just to tell him how heartbreakingly brilliant he was, although it would seem as though they would remain strangers. 

Fate seemed to think differently. 

Peter was about just past the ‘Now entering Beacon Hills’ when he noticed someone halfway into their open bonnet. He felt fate pull him to the stranger on the side of the road like something was calling to him. Peter pulled up behind the baby blue jeep and stepped out. 

“Car troubles.” 

“Yeah, she won’t turn over and I’m pretty sure I know what the pro-” The stranger looked up from their car and blush profusely. Peter instantly recognised those eyes. Fate had pulled them together once more, and now Peter was faced with the ballet from Swan Lake. “Problem is.”

Peter wasn’t well versed in the working of cars as he’s never really had the urge to learn about them more than the bare minimum, so it was not as though he could help at all, why he had the need to help was beyond him. 

“Do you think you can fix it?”

“I’m… not sure,” He looked back over at his exposed engine. “But probably not, I was just going to order an Uber home.” 

“Would you like a ride? I’m heading home myself but I don’t mind taking a quick detour.” 

“Really?” The dancers’ eyes widened with hope and relief. “I’m Stiles by the way.” 

“Please to meet you, Stiles.” He paused for a moment thinking whether or not he should bring up the fact that he had already seen him before. He decided against it for the moment. “I’m Peter.” 

They made their way to the car. They were about a 15-minute drive from the center of Beacon Hill’s, so he should be back home in no time. Stiles told him his address and they were off in no time after of course, Stiles called the local mechanic to pick up his car in the morning. 

“So, what had you out so late?” 

“I could ask you the same.” 

“Yeah well, I asked first.” 

Peter huffed out a laugh and nodded at Stiles statement, he was right, after all, he had asked first. “Well I actually went into the city to see Swan Lake, the ballerina who played Odette was so stunning, too bad a could tell them.”

Stiles was blushing and Peter was grinning manically at him. 

“Oh.”

“You were brilliant by the way.” Peter kept his eyes to the road, but he could feel as Stiles heated up at the compliments. “You were like poetry in motion, how long have you done ballet? If you don’t mind me asking of course.” 

“About 15 years, I started when I was 3 and have been dancing and doing shows ever since.”

“Well you move with such grace and beauty, ballet seems perfect for you.” 

“Pft, I’m not really that graceful in real life, I constantly have bruises from when I’ve fallen over thin air.” 

“Ah, but you’re grateful when it counts.” 

Sooner or later Peter was pulling into Stiles driveway; he was kinda sad that he would no longer be in the company of someone he greatly admired. 

“Thank you for driving me home, you were a really big help tonight.” Stiles stuttered and fumbled around with his bag and pulled out a pen. “I’m going to write my number on your hand now and if I’m reading this situation wrong you can tell me to fuck off or whatever and I’ll leave.” 

Stiles hesitated with the pen. Peter smiled lightly and handed over his hand to Stiles. Stiles grinned back and quickly wrote his number down before getting out of the car and waving at Peter. Being friends, or something more with Stiles will sure be interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked that don't be a stranger and leave a kudos and a comment on your way out!
> 
> <3<3<3


End file.
